I Will Never Forget
by vexeddarklight
Summary: Sequel to Can I Pay You to Forget. This is going to be a collection of one-shots set after the events of the previous story. Dipifica.
1. Mabel's Plan

I Will Never Forget

 **AN: After reading some of the reviews for my story** ** _Can I Pay You to Forget_** **, I have decided to try and write a sequel. I've decided to make the sequel a collection of one-shots, but all within the same continuity. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I have a few ideas. As of now, this first chapter will mainly be Mabel recounting some of the events of the other story from her own point of view, where her convoluted plan as a master matchmaker somehow came together. I don't know if there is a standard for thoughts, but I will be using single quotations to represent Mabel's inner dialogue. I myself don't have much experience with dating, so a date scene with Dipper and Pacifica may seem weird at first. As I continue to write, I will probably get better. But, ya know, whatever. As always, I don't own Gravity Falls, nor any of the characters.**

As Mabel climbed into her bed after setting her knitting supplies and telescope back into her closet, she recounted the day's events. She had first thought something was wrong with Pacifica in the car ride to the mall.

'Pacifica had never talked much about Dipper when the two girls hung out, so why had she chosen today to try and start a conversation about his whereabouts? She had decided to go along with her friend to see where this may be going. When she told Pacifica where Dipper was and what he was doing, Pacifica seemed to get a sad expression from it. What was that about? Was she sad at Mabel poking fun at Dipper? That couldn't be it, because that was nothing new. Was it Dipper's absence from the group today? No, Pacifica knew it was a girl's day. Besides, Dipper wasn't usually with them anyway. Could it be the comment about Dipper trying to get a girlfriend?'

This though caused Mabel pause. 'Could that be it? But why would Pacifica care if Dipper got a girlfriend. It's not like she likes him or anything. If she did, I'm sure she would have told me. But what if, I mean, it's always possible, right?'

Mabel stopped thinking about it for the moment, letting the idea slide to the back of her mind for later contemplation. For now however, it was her much anticipated hang time with Pacifica. As she continued to drive, her inner matchmaker started to get a plan together. 'This may not be anything, but on the chance it is, I need to give Pacifica a chance to let her feelings be known. So, then the question becomes, how do I get Dipper here?' The gears started to turn.

When they got to the mall, Mabel made sure she had her keys…securely locked in the car. This was a reason for Dipper to come. Next the girls went to the spa. Mabel was a sneaky one, for halfway through the experience; she got a hold of Pacifica's phone and made sure to drain the battery pretty low. 'Perfect, now she can't just call her butler to come pick her up.' Mabel went back to relaxing, getting as much as she could out of the spa day.

Next the girls went shopping. It had occurred to Mabel later on, 'wait, if she is struggling with her emotions right now, she may not want to see him. I better make sure that he is our only hope for a ride home.' Mabel waited for Pacifica to enter a dressing room then pulled out her phone. She already knew that Grunkle Stan was going to be gone for the rest of the evening, so that wasn't an issue. She texted Soos and told him that when he got a call from her later to answer, but say he couldn't talk now, and hang up quickly. Lastly she texted Wendy and told her the same, but she replied telling her she was going to be with her dad and brothers in the woods all day and her phone was going to be turned off.

With these little pieces in place, she continued the day with Pacifica. As they were walking past the craft store, Mabel thought that if this all worked out, she should make a sweater for Pacifica. As Mabel was leaving the craft store, she saw Pacifica staring at a young couple that had just left a jewelry store. Mabel waited and watched as Pacifica walked to the store and bought a heart necklace. Mabel saw the look on her face, not one of joy for new jewelry, but one of sadness. Now Mabel was certain she was doing the right thing.

Mabel rejoined Pacifica and they were going to head out to the parking lot. 'It's time for the next phase of the plan Mabel. You've been wanting an excuse to check out the new candy store at the mall, and now you can kill two birds with one stone.' Mabel did her whole crazy for candy routine, and knew she was convincing when Pacifica saw her. She dashed into the store eating candy like a mad woman. After she felt like enough was enough, Mabel faked passing out.

She knew Pacifica wouldn't abandon her there, so she waited. Just like she expected Pacifica dragged her _unconscious_ body out of the candy store and laid her on a nearby bench. Mabel listened as Pacifica pulled out her own phone and groaning that it was now dead. Mabel waited, anticipating Pacifica's next move and listened as she picked up her friends purse. She rustled around in it, finally coming across Mabel's phone.

With Mabel's earlier ideas coming into play, Pacifica failed to get ahold of anyone that could help the two stranded teens get back home. 'Pacifica had to call Dipper now. He's the only one who can help us out now.' Just as Mabel was thinking this she heard Pacifica say "Dipper? This is Pacifica, I'm with Mabel at the mall and we have a bit of a situation." Pacifica waited for Dipper's reply, and then continued with, "Mabel found the new candy store, ate herself into a sugar comma, and ended up locking her keys in the car. Is there any way you can come help us out of this mess?" There was a pause, and then Pacifica concluded the phone call "Thanks."

After laying there for a few minutes, Mabel was starting to get uncomfortable, but she didn't want to give herself away, so she endured it. Finally Dipper showed up and walked over to the girls. After exchanging some words with Pacifica, he walked over to the limp form of his sister and picked her up. He had seen this enough times to know that there was no sense trying to wake her up after she had that much sugar. 'All according to plan,' she thought. 'Now just to wait for Dipper to take her home, and lock him out of the car till Pacifica says what's on her mind.'

Mabel's heart almost sank when Pacifica suggested they take Mabel home first. The only thing keeping her from jumping up then and there was that her friend seemed to be showing some initiative, going out of her way to be alone with Dipper. After Dipper and Pacifica dropped Mabel off and left, she quickly got her telescope out of her closet. She set it up and followed the car the best she could.

It infuriated her that she couldn't hear the two of them talking, but it made her even madder that Pacifica was starting to back down. Mabel watched as Pacifica got out of the car and Dipper followed. 'Ever the gentleman,' she thought. Pacifica stopped him and they started to talk. All things around Mabel stopped as she watched the two. Suddenly, Pacifica kissed Dipper, and then started to walk away.

"Stop her Dufus," Mabel yelled, and almost as if he could hear her, he reached out a hand and stopped Pacifica. Mabel could tell Dipper said something, and then pulled Pacifica into a kiss, which she readily returned.

Mabel had done what she could, and everything seemed to work out fine. She had put her things away and would talk to Dipper about all this tomorrow. For now, she really did need some rest. Her time for the next few days was going to be busy, what with capturing all the memories of the new young couple and making sure Dipper didn't screw this thing up before it actually began.

 **As I said, this is going to be a collection of one-shots set as a sequel to** ** _Can I Pay You to Forget_** **. I don't know how long it will be, but I'll write them as I think of them. If anyone has a suggestion, don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Until next time.**

 **Shout out to reviews from** ** _Can I Pay You to Forget_**

 **ET – Thanks for the review.**

 **Ciaracorrea – Thank you, I tried making it cute**

 **Lemontae – Glad you loved it, sorry it's not a multi-chapter, but multi-one-shots should be fine, and thanks for the compliment on my writing skills**

 **NickStriker – No, but I liked the idea and thus this chapter was born.**

 **LucusTusanami – Thanks, good to hear from fans.**


	2. Preparing for a date

**AN: For now, my collection of one-shots may end up being a generic multi chapter story in some cases. I don't really have a specific direction this is going, but I have a few chapter ideas. This chapter happens the next morning, so for that reason it will seem to be a multi chapter. This is still going to be a collection of fluff stories.**

 **I have started another multi chapter story set in an AU where Dipper and Mabel live in Gravity Falls. Before anyone says anything, I know it seems like I am spreading myself thin across all these stories, but many different stories come to mind and I have to write what comes to mind. If I don't, it just bugs me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy all my stories, or at least some of them, and please continue to support my stories by reading them. I enjoy seeing all the reviews that you all leave.**

As Dipper walked into his shared room with his twin sister, he was extra careful not to wake her up. He knew he had to tell her everything that had happened since she passed out in the mall, but he figured that could wait till tomorrow morning. Dipper slinked his way to his bed, slipped off his shoes, and plopped down in bed. He didn't even bother to take off his shirt and jeans. That night he dreamed of his date with Pacifica tomorrow.

Dipper slowly awoke to the sight of Mabel watching him, resting her head on her hands, elbows on the edge of his bed. "Aw, Mabel, what are you doing?" he yelled.

"Good morning to you too Casanova," she replied with a giggle. She stood up and made her way back to her bed. After she sat down, she awaited Dipper to regain his composure.

"Casanova," he started to ask, "what are you even talking about?". Dipper was still groggy from waking up and didn't even think about what had happened last night.

"Don't even try to pretend," she said slyly, "I know all about you and Pacifica, and what the two of you did last night."

"How do you even know about that, I thought you were unconscious!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Details, details," Mabel said, dissuading his question, "All that matters now is for you to spill the beans. So what went down?"

"Nothing went down Mabel," Dipper said. "We just talked, some things were said, and now I'm taking her on a date later today."

Mabel gave Dipper a skeptical look. She had seen the two kiss, but didn't know what was said. Due to her plan, Pacifica had made the first move, but Mabel wanted the details.

"Were you spying on us with your telescope again?" Dipper asked.

"You got me," Mabel said playfully, "I saw what happened when you dropped her off, so just tell me what she said before she kissed you."

A deep blush spread across Dipper's face as he recalled the events leading up to his kids with Pacifica last night. "I. you really want to know that badly," Dipper stuttered, "ask Pacifica, .cause I'm not telling. That was a personal moment that you had no right to watch!"

"Right," she retorted, "a moment that I made happen. So come on Dip-Dip, just tell me already."

"I already told you Mabel," Dipper said, a bit of anger starting to reach his voice, "I'm not telling you. It was something Pacifica wanted to say to me, so if you really want to know, see if Paz will tell you."

Mabel knew when to stop trying to push her brother. Even as the ultimate match maker, she knew she had to not hover over this budding couple.

Mabel stood up from the edge of Dipper's bed and walked back over to her own. She sat down and began to think.

"Look," Dipper began, remorse feeling his voice, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. The whole thing is just really personal, and I don't what you to get involved with it for now. I know you're only trying to help, but I need to do this at my own pace."

Mabel looked up at her brother and began to smile. "I understand ya dipping sauce. Just let me know if you need anything at all. I've got lots of date ideas, outfits you could wear, advice, and if you need one, and ear to listen."

"Thanks Mabel, I might have to take you up on a few of those later. For now, however, I've got to get ready."

"So," said Mabel curiously, "where are you taking the pampered princess on the oh so important first date?"

"Mabel," Dipper said deadpanned, "didn't we just go over this?"

"What," she said defensively, "I'm generally curious. I want to see how the romantically repressed mind of my little brother works."

Dipper gave in with a sigh, "Very well. If you must know I was planning on taking her on a picnic."

"Why a picnic brobro," Mabel began to ask, but quickly added, "Not that that's a bad idea or anything."

"Well," said Dipper, "I figured it's too early for a movie, I don't have any money for a fancy restaurant, and we can use this time to really get to know each other on a more intimate level."

Mabel sat there for a moment, stunned. Dipper had really put a lot of thought into it. She was impressed. "So you're going to impress her with some of her favorite foods in a romantic picnic?"

Dipper froze. He hadn't thought of that. He had no idea what her favorite foods were. He looked at his sister who gave him a questioning look. "Hey Mabel," he started, "Do you really want to help me with this date?"

The question nearly made her jump off her bed. "YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she shouted. "Whatever you need brosif, Match Maker Mabel is here to help."

"Great," he said, "then please help me set up a picnic with tons of foods Pacifica will like. As her friend, you'll be able to tell me what she likes better than I could, and help prevent me from making a fool of myself." He felt triumphant for a moment, but then paused and looked at her. "But no Mabel juice. I already know she doesn't like that."

"Fine," said Mabel a little defeated.

The two set to work to make a small romantic picnic worthy of the princess of Gravity Falls. Dipper found a picnic basket large enough for the two teens and folded up a nice blanket setting it down by the basket. Mabel made an assortment of sandwiches that Pacifica would like, Dipper somewhat monitoring her. She didn't feel like the monitoring was necessary, because she didn't want to see the two split up. Dipper made fresh tea and put it into a thermos. After preparing the picnic basket, he placed the basket along with his guitar and prepared to go pick up Pacifica. "I'd say not to watch us through your telescope, but you wouldn't listen anyway would you?"

"I promise," Mabel began, "I'll let it be this time around, but do try not to do anything to dorky, ok bro."

Dipper smiled at his sister, gave her a hug, and thanked her for her help. He hopped into his car and drove off for Northwest Manor.

A little while earlier in the Northwest household, Pacifica was standing in her closet throwing cloths out into her room left and right. There was a butler standing by, waiting for the young miss to ready herself for her date.

"Miss Northwest," he said, "is there any way I can be of use to you in this, your moment of frantic desperation?"

"Yes, yes you can Reginald," Pacifica answered, never stepping out of her closet. "Have you seen my pink sun dress? I can't find it anywhere. I was hoping to wear it for Dip… for my date today."

"Miss Northwest," Reginald responded, "you do not need hide the identity of your date from me. I, along with many of the staff already know it is young master Pines." This caused Pacifica to stop her searching, step out of the closet, and look at the man in a curious yet concerned way. "But you need have no fear that your parents find out yet. We all know to let you be the one to tell them when you are ready."

"Thank you Reginald," Pacifica said with a sigh of relief, starting to step back into the closet.

"But as to answer your question," Reginald said, stopping Pacifica's return to her wardrobe, "Your dress in question was stored away by your mother in the west wing closet, as she felt 'that shade of pink is last season'. If you so desire, I can retrieve it for you and have it here in mere moments."

"Yes, please do that," Pacifica began. She then asked, "How did you know my date was with Dipper?"

"You see young miss, I have been your butler for your entire life, and I, along with many of the staff, have noticed your better attitude and general happier behavior ever since the party that the young master attended." Pacifica blushed a bit but continued to listen to the butler. "With as happy as you were when you came home last night, I was able to put two and two together."

"Wow," Pacifica said, "you really do know me after all these years."

"That," said Reginald with a smile, "and the gardener saw your kiss last night as he was putting his equipment away."

"What?" Pacifica nearly screamed, "He saw, but I though Dipper and I were alone. Did he tell anyone what I said to Dipper? Oh, this is so embarrassing."

"You needn't worry my dear," Consoled Reginald, "the gardener said he was too far away to hear anything that was said. You can have faith in us that your special moment can be kept in your heart between you and the young master only. But now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and retrieve your dress for you."

"Yes, thank you Reginald."

Shortly after Reginald left, Pricilla happened across her daughter's room. She peered in and saw her daughter putting on some light makeup. "Preparing to head out dear?" she asked.

The sudden question caused Pacifica to jump. She looked over to see her mother looking at her. "Oh, mother, you startled me," Pacifica said.

"Well," said Pricilla waiting for her daughter to answer.

"Yes mother, I'm going to meet a few friends for a little while. We'll be getting lunch, so don't expect me until later tonight."

"Are you going to be with that Pines girl again?" Pricilla asked.

"No mother," Pacifica answered a little annoyed by her mother's question, "Mabel won't be there today."

"Now don't be like that dear," Pricilla responded, "I have no issues with her. I've grown to more accommodating to see you happy compared to what is more socially appealing."

Pacifica relaxed, remembering her mother was more on her side than she used to be. "Thanks mom, but like I said, Mabel won't be there."

Just as Pricilla was about to leave, Reginald returned with Pacifica's pink dress. He tried to leave before he was seen, but it was too late. Pricilla turned back to her daughter and said "Wearing a dress that wasn't in your closet, it's almost like you have a date."

Pacifica blushed deeply and looked down away from her mother. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"To lie about it," Pricilla said with a smile, "It must be someone special, but someone your father would never approve of, am I right?"

Pacifica slightly looked up towards her mother and asked, "Are you going to tell father?"

"Well," Pricilla said, putting a finger to her chin, appearing to think about it for a sec, "let's just keep this between us for now." She smiled to her daughter, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. "You'll have to tell your father eventually, assuming you're serious about this boy that is."

Pacifica ran up to her mother and gave her a hug. "Thanks for this mom. I'll think of something with father later, but for now, I need to get dressed."

After her mother left and Reginald gave Pacifica the dress she finished preparing for her date with Dipper. She didn't know what he had planned, but she was just happy to be going on this date. She made her way to the front gate and had the chauffeur take her to the Mystery shack. The closer she got, the more excited she became. As the car came to a stop and she was ready to step out to meet Dipper, she forced herself to calm down.

Pacifica stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. Just before she knocked the door swung open in front of her and a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Before Pacifica could even shout, she was pulled in and the door slammed shut.

 **Wow, this took forever to write. It wasn't difficult, but I'm a terrible procrastinator. Anyway, here is the next update to** ** _I Will Never Forget_** **. I hope you like how this chapter goes. The next chapter will be about their first date. Still don't have a set direction for this other than some fluff stories.**

 **Joseftanti – thanks for the question and intrest.**

 **Kitaru Hakiashi - Glad you liked the Mabel point of view. The idea was given to me by NickStriker.**

 **NickStriker – Glad you liked it. Thanks for the idea.**

 **Jack Coffison – Thanks, I try to keep everyone in character. Like I said the date will be the next one. Hopefully the update will come soon.**


	3. The Picnic and the Glow

**AN: Happy to finally be writing again. School work just complicates things so much. Well, either way, here is the next chapter, continuing from the last, we'll be starting the date. If anyone has any ideas for a fluff story, I welcome them. Also, I will be including the lyrics to the song** ** _What a Wonderful World_** **, but I say here and now, I don't own this song.**

Pacifica took a look around the room she had been pulled into. She was sitting in an old chair in what appeared to be the living room. The TV was on, but only displaying static. Someone was sitting in front of the TV in a metal folding chair. The lights in the room were off, shrouding the person in darkness, as if the person in the chair was trying to hide their identity, albeit badly.

"Mabel," Pacifica started to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Ah, how'd you know it was me Paz?" Mabel asked disappointingly. She reached over and pulled the string of the lamp sitting next to her.

"You're kidding right, who else would drag me in here like this?" answered Pacifica. She gave a look to Mabel, curious as to what she was planning with all this.

Mabel just sat there; one leg crossed over the other fingers folded together resting on her knees. She looked at Pacifica as if sizing her up. Pacifica waited with baited breath for Mabel to say something. The awkward silence was starting to get to her. Her eyes were darting around looking at anything and everything except for Mabel.

"My, Pacifica, you certainly are dressed nicely for just happening to drop by. Do you have some big plans today, a date perhaps?" asked Mabel.

Pacifica jumped at Mabel's words and started to get nervous. "Whatever could you be talking about, Mabel? I always dress nicely. This is just some old dress of mine that I haven't wore in a while. I was just hoping to make sure you were okay after last night is all." Pacifica managed to say in response to Mabel's questioning.

"Dipper's not here, he left a little bit before you got here," Mabel told her.

"Mabel, I have no clue what your…wait, WHAT!" Pacifica exclaimed. "I mean, um, so." Pacifica turned her head to the right and gazed her eyes upward avoiding Mabel's stare.

"Yeah, he spent all morning preparing for a date with someone, then left to go pick her up," Mabel said nonchalantly, leaning back in her chair with a smile on her face.

Pacifica slumped into the chair putting a hand to her forehead. She let out a sigh, and decided she would have to tell Mabel now rather than later. "Mabel, can you please call Dipper back here?"

"Now why would I want to do that Pacifica? My dear brother finally has a date, and I can't just make him come home. What would the girl he's meeting think?" retorted Mabel sarcastically.

"I'm his date Mabel, so please call him," said Pacifica with a heavy sigh.

Mabel looked Pacifica straight into the eye and after staring for a moment, smiled. "I already know that Paz, I just couldn't resist the urge to totally mess with you. I already called him when I saw you pull up. He should be back any second."

As if waiting for a cue Dipper entered the room at that very moment. "Paz, I'm so sorry, I just figured I was supposed to pick you up. I guess it never occurred to me to ask and find out if I was picking you up."

"Dipper," Pacifica assured him, "its fine. I never thought to ask and you were only being a gentleman."

She stood up and approached Dipper, admiring his appearance. He hadn't dressed fancy or anything, but it was still nice. Dipper was wearing a grey crew neck shirt with a light blue and black twill button up shirt hanging open. He was wearing new jeans with a belt partially visible below his shirts. Though for some reason that Pacifica couldn't understand, he was still wearing that pine tree hat.

Dipper was speechless as he looked Pacifica up and down. She had been able to dress casually while still maintaining that air of importance. Her hair was tied up into a long ponytail, and she was wearing a long pink sundress. A simple sun hat with a large brim and a flower was atop her head and she was wearing a pair of Chuck Taylors. She was wearing some make-up, but nothing too flashy. The longer he stared at her, the redder Dipper became.

"Just compliment her already Dip," came an aggravated Mabel's voice.

The sudden comment broke Dipper out of his stupor. "You like good. Really good, um, and a…yeah, good," Dipper stammered, trying to think of something to say.

Pacifica giggled and bent her head down to hide her blush from Dipper. "Thanks," she said, "you look nice to."

Mabel just sat back and enjoyed the show of teenage embarrassment. After a few minutes of silence, she stood up and placed a hand on each of the teen's backs. She pushed them towards the door and said, "Well, as much as I want to keep watching this, you two really need to get to your date. Have a great time, and Paz, I expect the details later. And don't worry Dipper, I'll keep my promise."

"What promise is she talking about?" questioned Pacifica as the door was shut behind them.

"Just that we actually get privacy for our date today," replied Dipper.

Dipper took Pacifica's arm and walked her to his car, opening the door for her. After he climbed in himself and started driving, Pacifica asked, "What does that mean, and how did Mabel know I was your date, not that I mind or anything?"

"Turns out Mabel did a Mabel think, long story, and was spying on us when I dropped you off last night," replied Dipper.

Pacifica suddenly turned a bright red. "You mean, she saw everything, even the kiss!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Dipper deadpanned, trying to focus on the road instead of hiding his ever growing blush.

Scared, Pacifica quietly asked, "Does she also know what I said?"

Dipper looked over at Pacifica. She was looking at him intently, eyes as big as saucers with a deep blush spreading across her face, and clenched hands atop her knees. "That, thankfully, you don't have to worry about," Dipper assured her. "No matter how much she bugged and prodded, that is something I wouldn't tell her, though she may ask you later. It's up to you if you want to share that information."

Dipper could see Pacifica relax a little. "Okay, that's good. It's not like I don't want her to know, but that moment was just so embarrassing," Pacifica said. She released a sigh and leaned back in the passenger seat of the car.

"By the way," she asked, "where exactly are we going for our date?"

"I figured a lunch picnic in a clearing of the woods on the edge of town would be nice," he answered.

"The woods?" she asked surprisingly, "after the whole ghost thing, I figured you'd want to keep me safe from the monsters in the woods."

"Don't worry about that," Dipper told her reassuringly, glancing over at her. "The clearing is one I set up a ward around a while ago. It keeps out any malevolent presence. It's nice to have a quiet place to relax every now and again."

"Oh," Pacifica said, "That's, well, really well thought out." She suddenly realized how her words came out, and quickly added, "Not that I thought you wouldn't put thought into this, or that I was calling you dumb. I mean you're really smart and cute and…AH, wait, um…"

She was interrupted by Dipper laughing. "Paz, calm down, it's okay," he reassured her, "I get what you're trying to say."

This caused her face to flush even more than earlier, as she looked down to avoid Dipper's gaze. She decided to sit quietly and wait for her heartrate to return to normal before she tried to say anything else to embarrass herself.

After a few minutes of silence, Dipper smiling to himself, and Pacifica regaining control over her emotions, she managed to squeak out the question, "What did you pack for the picnic?"

"With Mabel's help on what you'd like, I packed us some sandwiches, tea, and a little surprise I've prepared," Dipper told her.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked curiously.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it," Dipper responded. "I will tell you it's not food, but I really think you'll like it."

The car finally came to a stop in a parking lot on the edge of town for a local hiking trail. Dipper quickly hopped out to open the door for Pacifica, then got the picnic basket and his guitar out of the car.

"Planning to serenade me with music while we eat?" she asked innocently.

"Something like that, but let's get to the clearing first," he answered.

After walking for a few minutes, and Pacifica thanking God she decided to wear regular shoes as opposed to high heels, they reached a clearing in the woods. It was a small circular area, not much bigger than the size of the Mystery Shack, with a stump a few feet off center. There was a small creek that ran by just on the west side of the clearing. Dipper had clearly been there a few times, as the area to one side of the stump had lower grass than the rest of the clearing.

Pacifica thought the best part by far was the abundance of flowers all around the area, with colors ranging from yellow and white to blue. On the other side of the stump from Dipper's patted down area was a small rose bush, fully in bloom. "Dipper, it's so beautiful here!" she exclaimed. "I can see why you like to come here."

"Not as beautiful as you," Dipper said. This immediately caused Pacifica to flush a deep red. Dipper's face followed the color change of Pacifica's after realizing he had said that out loud.

"Th-that was s-s-so cheesy," Pacifica managed to stutter out through her embarrassment.

Trying to distract himself from his own embarrassment, Dipper went about setting up the picnic, spreading out the blanket, then the plates and cups.

After helping Pacifica to sit, he pulled out the sandwiches and poured her some of the tea. The two talked for a little while, about this or that, finally relaxing into the setting of the area.

"Dipper," Pacifica suddenly asked him, "I've been meaning to ask, why do you always wear that hat?"

"Ah, yes, the hat," Dipper said, "I figured you'd ask about that eventually. You see, it's not something I like to show people, mainly because I always get picked on for it, but I hide a peculiar birth mark on my forehead."

"Oh, if it's something like that, then its fine to leave your hat on, I was just curious." She replied.

"No, that's okay, I'll have to show you eventually, so here it goes," Dipper said. He took a deep breath then exhaled, and removed his hat. He sat facing Pacifica, but keeping his eyes closed and lifted up his bangs. Waiting for her to laugh at the shape on his forehead, like people always do, he refused to open his eyes.

After a few moments without a sound from Pacifica, Dipper opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. "Thank you for trusting me with that, now I see where you get your name," she said.

"You're not gonna laugh?" he asked.

"Why would I laugh?" she questioned him.

"Most people laugh at it. Being a perfect big dipper and all," he said.

"Dipper, you openly showed me something sensitive about yourself, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I laughed at that. Besides, a cute little birthmark like that doesn't really compare to the horrible history of my family, and you still like me with all of that," she admitted, curling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

"Hey," he said softly, letting his bangs drop back down as he reached out a hand to place on her arm, "we've been over this. You're not your parents, and you're so much better than that."

She smiled at his gesture and spread her legs back out and leaned back on her arms. "Anyway, now that were done eating, how about the surprise I planned?" he asked. Remaining silent, she nodded her head and waited for Dipper to prepare the surprise.

He pulled his guitar onto his lap and pulled a small crystal out of his pocket, affixing it onto the end of the neck. "What's that crystal?" she asked.

"It's part of the surprise. Between the journal I showed you at the party, and my own exploring, I found this crystal to have a special property when introduced to sound wave vibrations," he told her. "This particular effect I've only got to work with one song, so I'm going to play it for you. Wait till you see this."

Dipper began to play his guitar and Pacifica immediately recognized the tune as _What a Wonderful World_.

" _I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom, for me and you. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

As Dipper began to play and sing the song, dozens of small pixies, no bigger than a thimble, appeared around them from the woods. They gathered around the couple and swirled and twirled in the air. The pixies began to glow in different iridescences. They were giving off rainbows of colors as the pixies flew around them.

 _"I see skies of blue, and clouds of white. The bright blessed day, and the dark sacred night. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

Pacifica was awestruck at the display almost too caught up in the sight to listen to Dipper's playing. She looked over and saw similar colors coming from the crystal on the guitar.

 _"The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky. Are also on the faces, of people going by, I see friends shaking hands, saying, "How do you do?" They're really saying, "I love you"."_

Caught up in the moment, she began to sing along with Dipper, her voice matching a harmony with his. The duet of their voices making the pixies fly around in a different pattern. They looked at each other and smiled.

 _"I hear babies cry, and I watch them grow. They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

 _"Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world."_

 _"Oh yeah_."

As Dipper finished playing the guitar and the last sounds from his final chord fell silent, the pixies flew off in every direction.

"Oh Dipper, that was amazing!" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Thanks," he said putting his guitar down, "The addition of your voice really seemed to make the pixies happier. I'm really glad you liked the show."

"It was wonderful Dipper, very impressive," she said.

"That's good, I was trying to impress you," he confided.

"Silly Dipper, you don't need to impress me, I already love you," she said. Once again, she caught what she had said after the words already left her and immediately she blushed, her face quickly growing redder than the roses behind them.

Dipper blush as well, and both there blushes got even worse when he squeaked out an "I love you too," while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

They sat there for a few moments, before finally looking at each other. As soon as they caught each other in a stare they began to laugh a little. This helped them to relax again, and Dipper helped Pacifica up and packed the remnants of their picnic away.

With his guitar strapped to his back and the basket in his left hand, Dipper walked Pacifica back to the car, holding hands the whole way.

"Should I drive you home, or is your limo going to pick you up?" Dipper asked her after they were both in the car.

"You should probably take me back to the shack, less suspicion from my father that way," she answered him, and texted her driver about where to pick her up from.

"Alright, and don't worry, I'll keep Mabel busy so she can't ambush you with questions once we get back."

The drive back to the shack was quicker than Pacifica would have liked, as her limo was already waiting for her. True to his word, as soon as the pulled up and parked, Mabel burst out of the shack door. Dipper managed to catch her and throw her over his shoulder.

"Aw, come on Dipdip, let me talk to Paz," Mabel complained, "I need the deets on what went down."

"Not today Mabel," Dipper countered, "She's got to leave, her driver is already waiting."

Pacifica almost laughed at the sight, and had to cover her mouth to contain the giggles threatening to escape. She ran over to Dipper and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I had an amazing time today, and I can't wait for you to ask me out again," she said to him. "I'll call you later, and I'll call you later too Mabel. We can have another girl's day, just don't pass out on me next time."

With that she ran over to the limo and waved bye to the twins who were waving as well. She settled into the seat and told the driver to take her home.

Dipper set Mabel back on the ground, now that Pacifica was gone, but she immediately jumped right in.

"Spill," she said with a smile.

"No, Mabel," Dipper tried to get away, but Mabel wasn't having that.

"Might as well tell me or I might let slip to Pacifica on our next girl's day a bit of information involving a certain lamb," Mabel said smugly.

"That's blackmail," Dipper deadpanned.

"Yep," she replied.

"You need to spend less time with Grunkle Stan," Dipper said. "Fine, I'll tell you some, but that's it, and not till later. Deal?"

"Deal," she said.

Dipper walked inside with Mabel right behind him, trying to decide what he could tell her. This was going to be a long night for him.

 **AN: With my return to fanfiction, I finished What If, and decided to get the date chapter out for this story. I have my own little headcannon, that Robbie teaches Dipper guitar so that idea will appear in other fics I write as well. I don't really know where to go with this story right now, but I might think of some other ideas. If anyone has an idea, please let me know, I'm more than willing to take suggestions. As for now this story will still be open and possible be a set of one shot stories of this couples experiences. They may also jump around, depending on when an idea comes to me. As always please review my story and I claim no rights to the song used in this chapter or the characters used.**


End file.
